


My Own PistilVerse

by LapisLazuli13



Series: My Own PistilVerse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Multi, My own PistilVerse, Other, Plant-based AU, PlantVerse, Seriously I dunno how should I name this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: This is a post about my setting for a plant-based AU. Things might change later when I change my mind, but right now the basic outline with look like that (point down).





	My Own PistilVerse

**Author's Note:**

> Or PlantVerse, because I think I add too much change into the basic setting that I read a while ago. (but Pistil sounds better than Plant though…). You’re free to call this whatever you want, I don’t have any objection about that. Maybe you can come up with a better name for this AU than me…

##  **Basic setting**

This is a plant-based AU. People are divided into two big categories: **Pistil** and **Stamen**. Each category has their own sub-divisions, and they have different characteristics. A person’s state doesn’t base on their gender, race, blood type, family status… or anything related to those things.

Before someone could know what they are, all children and adolescents are calyx. **Calyx** doesn’t have any specific sign on their body, and the progress of transforming from a calyx to a pistil or a stamen lasts from 1 to 7 days, each person has their own experience in this stage. It’s like puberty, but this awakening stage’s length is shorter and sometimes it could be painful.

Some people are unlucky that they never get a chance to enter this stage, or something goes wrong at this stage of them and they stuck at their calyx form for the rest of their life.

 ** _Pistil_** : pistils have the characteristic of possessing branches on their bodies – or on their back, to be more specific. Those branches are usually brown, and they start with no flower on them. Whenever a pistil has a relationship or love interest with a stamen, there are chances that the stamen’s flower will blossom on their branches.

 ** _Stamen_** : Stamens have flowers. Each stamen has their own flower, that flower represents their own personality. Sometimes it could run in their blood, for example, a son or daughter can have the same flower as their parent(s).

_There are three big sub-divisions for stamen:_

**Normal stamen** : or usually called just ‘stamen’. They have flowers. Nothing else to discuss.

 **Venom stamen** : about 4% of stamens possesses poisonous flowers. Normally, their own poison does no harm, and they still can have sex with other pistils or stamens. The only problem is, when a pistil had sex with a venom, they only can have sex with this venom in the future if they still want to be alive. When that pistil has sexual intercourse with another stamen, they will be poisoned and die.

A venom stamen can’t have sex with a normal stamen without extra protection method. When two venoms decide to have sex, it really depends on… fate about if they could still be alive after that or not.

 **Anti stamen** : only 1% of stamens are anti stamens. Unlike venom stamen, this type of stamen possesses “purity” power. Depends on their power’s strength, an anti can ‘erase’ flowers on a pistil or stamen’s body, or even ‘reset’ their body back to its original state. (I will clarify this later).

 **Pistil-stamen** : In some extraordinary rare cases, a person can experience their awakening stage differently and possesses both pistil and stamen’s characteristics. They’re too rare that there’s no official statistic data about their numbers.

 

** My Opinions **

**Calyx** : I think they’re like… I don’t know, infertility people? Because they have neither branches nor flowers, so in plant’s world, they’re pretty fruitless (now I wonder if I use this word correct or not).

 **Pistil** : 70% of the population. It’s hella **_seventy_** percent and why can’t they love each other in one of the hypotheses? I’ll definitely have my own setting for love between two pistils in my own PistilVerse.

 **Stamen** : Okay well three types of stamen it’s alright, I don’t really have a fresh new idea to change it or add at least one more type, so let it be.

 **Pistil-Stamen** : Well I think that’s just like hermaphrodite but more beautiful and less awkward…

When a flower blossoms, there will be a natural scent of that flower pervades the air. The thicker the scent is, the stronger the bond could be.

 

##  **My edition**

I still keep the basic setting and outline of this verse but I add some of my own thoughts. I prefer feelings over purely physical contacts so I might make this be more complicated than it should be but… I’m a complicated person. Sue me.

 

 ** _Two pistils can love each other_**. But neither of them has “flower” like stamen so if two pistils are in love, **leaves** instead of flowers will both grow on their branches.

If **a pistil secretly has feelings toward a stamen** _(I personally call it **a crush** or smt like that ._.)_ , _there’s a chance_ that that stamen’s flower appears on pistil’s branch, but it’s just **a small bud**. At the beginning that bud is so tiny and hard to see, but it can grow bigger or get smaller depends on the pistil’s feeling.

The same situation happens when stamen A likes stamen B, **_there’s a chance_** stamen B’s flower will appear on A’s body.

If that’s **an unrequited love** , the bud will remain at that stage forever, but it might look like a scar that can’t be erased _(well and if you combine this with hanahaki disease, you can have a pretty angsty fiction)_.

 **Post - break up** : The colors of a flower on pistil’s body will slowly fade away when they break up with their stamen. As a result, you can base on the state of the flowers to presume about this pistil’s love life. And in case after two pistils split up, the leaves on their bodies will become withered too.

 **A PistilStamen** has both “branches” and “flower”, but their branches normally are transparent and they only appear when a flower starts to blossom, when tiny bud or leaves grow or (rarely) when some special factors affect that person.

In case of a **forceful relationship** (rape, dub-con, etc.), the flower on pistil’s body will be _black_ instead of the normal colors of stamen’s flower, and it can _cause agonizing pain_ for pistil.

In a **mentally violent relationship** , the flower will slowly be _tainted with crimson red and dark purple_ that looks like dried blood.

 **Anti-stamens’ flowers** could have different colours and status, based on the strongness of this anti’s purity power.

 **\+ A normal anti** could **_reset from 3 to 15 flower(s)_** that represent for the latest sexual encounters on pistil’s body, and **_replace them with their own flower_**. These antis possess flowers as a normal stamen.

\+ **A medium-strong anti** stamen can release some **_inhibitor to a venom’s poison_**. In the **next time this venom has a sexual encounter with a stamen** , **_this stamen won’t die from poisoning_**. If they have sex with **a pistil** , then their flower will only appear on this pistil’s body as an **_outline drawing_** , it will be colourless and the pistil hasn’t been poisoned yet. If they continue to have sex, the flower will slowly get the normal colour.

\+ **A really strong anti** possesses a purity power that could **_reset all the pistil’s body back to the beginning state_** and their flower has a black-violet colour and glistening as **_galaxies_**.


End file.
